Nine Years Later
by MissLouiseCullen1998
Summary: It's been nine years since Edward left Bella. Nine years of pain. After all these years, the find their way back to eachother. But Edward has moved on. He already has a girlfriend. How will Bella react? Will she feel more pain?
1. Depression

**Second story. Other got deleted, sorry. This story is not just by my this is also made by my friend Miss Bella Cullen18. I came up with half of it and she put ideas into it also, so this is a story worked on by both of us. Hope you like it!**

**B.P.O.V**

Its been 9 years since _he_ left me and since then I haven't been acting normal. I haven't been whole. He took half of me with him. Oh how much pain I've been in throughout all these years. I wish every night that he would just come back.

I sat there in my bedroom, trying my hardest not to think about him but I just can't help myself sometimes. I dug my body into the wall, trying to put off the pain enough for me to survive. Sometimes I just think to myself, why did he have to leave me? Even when I just think of the words he told me it hurts.

I decided to go out to take my mind off the pain I was feeling, so I grabbed my jacket and made my way out of the house.

I dragged my feet across the floor, until I got to my truck, when I stepped up into the driver's seat. I felt a shiver go down my spine as I remembered the time of ripping the radio out. I tried my best to blank it out of my system, but with it being there, in front of me, I just could not put it out.

I drove backwards out of the driveway and then turned down the road towards _our _meadow where I would be able to blank out all the bad memories and replace them with the good memories.

Iturned around a corner and got on to the trail towards _our _meadow. I took a quick look out of the window to make sure I was in the right place. I was sure I had a glance of something familiar in the corner of my eye. _Someone. _Someone who I would remember the face of for the rest of my life. I realized who it was and then quickly found a space to pullover at.

By the time I had jumped out of my truck, the figure had disappeared. I breathed hard, gasping for air. I knew that face. I knew it. It was _him._

**Like it? Review please! **

**PhysicPixie1998 & Miss Bella Cullen18 ( Mostly Me ) !**


	2. Thinking

**I hope you like it x**

**B.P.O.V**

I unzipped my raincoat and walked into the living room. I slouched into the arm chair, while Charlie was lounging across the sofa watching TV. I was suspiciously quiet as I thought about what I had seen.

I was still in pain but it hurt a little less to know that he was still alive. I thought a little deeper about it. Thinking to myself, all these years I thought he was dead when he was actually alive.

I tried to picture it again in my head, see if I could make out what he actually looked like. I thought hard about it and then eventually I could picture him properly. He looked the same. The same vampire that I loved. The same vampire that left me.

I jumped at the thought of it. I quickly changed the subject in my head and tried to get interested in the TV. I thought hard about what was on the TV but, how could I get interested in one of Charlie's match's that he watch's? So I stood up, slowly, and ran up the stairs.

I slid into my room and hopped towards the radio on my window sill. I tuned it in and opened my window for some air. I soon switched the radio back off because all the songs playing were just too depressing.

I lay down on my bed and threw the pillow over my head, hoping to fall to sleep soon and I did.

I woke up by the grey light shining through my window. I quickly stood up and slipped into some clothes that were randomly under my bed. Then I skipped downstairs, on my way to get some breakfast, hoping that today would be better than yesterday.

I slurped the leftover milk from my breakfast and then quickly got all my toiletries and made my way to the bathroom.

I dragged myself outside and into my truck. As I sat there, I thought, _it's just a regular Sunday morning. The worst and longest day. _I drove out the driveway on my way to _our _meadow, hoping to see _him, _on my way.

I didn't see him on my way, but I still drove to _our _meadow. Even if _he_ weren't there on the way, he might be there though.

I wondered through the meadow, getting deeper and deeper into it. I didn't get anywhere, but I found a safe place to sit and think.

I thought about _him_ again. I tried my best not to but I just couldn't help but think about all the good memories _we _had together in this meadow. I was there for a long period of time, thinking, I didn't care about the time though, I just needed to think about _him _now I knew _he _was alive.


	3. You Belong With Me

**Depressing ****L**** Sorry.**

**B.P.O.V**

I walked through _our _meadow, slowly, still thinking about my image from yesterday night. I walked through the beautiful green bushes and tall trees until I found myself at a strange looking bridge that was only big enough for people to walk over.

I stepped on the path towards the arch of the bridge and when I got half way over the bridge I turned over the edge to look at the beautiful, clear lake, rushing underneath the bridge with the wind.

At that moment, I heard voices coming from the over side of the bridge that I had not yet been. I recognised one voice but the other was strange. It sounded like a girl's voice. I thought about the voice's in my head before I turned to see who it was. I couldn't match the girl's voice with anyone's I knew so I turned to see.

I stood there, staring at the two of them. _He _was with another girl. Who was she? She looked a little like Jessica but I knew that it wasn't her. She wore a short skirt and high heels with her hair tied back. She looked like a model.

I knew she had noticed me staring so she smiled at me. I quickly faked a smile, just to be nice. Then they started to kiss.

I watched, heart broken. This hurt me so much. I felt tears begin to run down my face as they moved swiftly, not letting go of each other. I turned around to quickly run out of the scene. I could feel his eyes on my back while I was running, this terrified me even more.

**E.P.O.V**

As I kissed Elsie, I kept my eyes on Bella. As soon as I saw Bella start to run I quickly pulled away from Elsie. I took Elsie's hand in mine and led her away from the bridge, always keeping my eyes locked on Bella. _I left her to keep her safe and now I had to hurt her more, didn't I?! _he thought to himself.

**B.P.O.V**

I quickly jumped into my truck and hunched up into a ball. I laid there, crying my heart out. I choked as I cried, making it hard to breath. I straightened out a bit, trying to straighten my lungs.

_How could he do this to me? I thought he still loved me! Even though he's not with me!_ I thought. I sat up straight and then started on my way home.

I sat in my room, crying a still. I wasn't able to stop, I wanted him so much to be with me. I listened to the radio, hoping for a song to take my mind off him. Then a song came on that I never had heard but I knew the lyrics instantly as it appealed to me.

_She wears short skirts_

_I wear T-shirts_

_She's Cheer Captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find _

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You, you belong with me, you belong with me…_

I sung to the rest of the song, crying at the same time.


	4. Confession

**Hope you like it :P**

**B.P.O.V**

I jumped into my truck and drove backwards out of the driveway, making my way down the sodden roads towards school. I thought about the pouring rain and compared it to my tears from last night.

Yesterday was horrible. Seeing that girl and _him. _Ugh!

I was hoping that now he knew I knew he existed that he would start showing up for school.

I parked my truck into my regular parking spot in the lot and then climbed out, swiftly, checking every direction to see if he was there. I slammed the door of my truck shut and turned to check his original parking spot.

I stared at the silver Volvo parked in his spot. It hadn't changed a bit since I last saw it. Oh how I missed my rides with Edward.

I stared for a little longer than usual, identifying the girl hunched up against it as Edward hugged her. It was that same girl from the bridge.

I threw a frown his way, hoping for him not to turn around and see me.

I didn't succeed. His face twisted round to my direction. I started into reality, hoping not to look nosey. But as soon as I got back into reality, I stumbled, quickly grabbing the side of my truck for support. He wasn't there to catch me, even though he was at school this time. But I knew why.

I thought to myself, shall I go over there and talk to him about this?

I chose what my heart wanted me to do, so I slowly walked his way. I could feel my legs start to speed up but I couldn't slow them down. I was too eager to find out what was going on.

I finally arrived in front of them, and said,

"Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I smiled at the girl, trying not to look unkind. He slowly nodded, letting go of the girl and walking with me to my truck so it could be a private conversation.

"Whose that?" I asked, annoyed.

"Elsie, she's a vampire too," he explained. I scowled.

"Is that the reason you left me? For her?"

"No, I left you for your safety," he smiled, stroking his fingers across my cheek. I quickly slapped his hand away.

"So if you left me for my safety, how come I don't feel safe? I feel so insecure! I feel more insecure now after I see you with _her! _If you wanted me to be safe, you could of kept your feelings for me!"

"Bella, people move on," Edward replied. This made me more angrier by the minute.

"Well, maybe I would of! If I knew you were going to move on then I would! But I didn't know that so I spent all these nine years, slowly, dying away…" I trailed off, not sure of how to bring this conversation to an end. He didn't reply, he just quietly turned and walked away.

I watched after him, annoyed of how little he had said. _I want him! I'm going to get him! I'll show him!_


	5. Victoria and Laurent

_J_

_V.P.O.V__ (Victoria)_

_**I ran at vampire speed, towards Forks. After I had heard that Edward wasn't protecting that little human so I decided to go and get her. He wouldn't come back to save her, not after all these years. **_

_**I arrived at Forks a few days later as I was, before, far away. I found myself, soon following the sweet scent of the girl's shampoo. I ran swiftly, as fast as I could on my way towards her. I wanted so bad to taste her.**_

_**I was soon very close, she was only steps away from me, I was quiet as I stepped over the broken branches. When soon, a branch cracked which made her spin around as fast as ever. It must of startled her. **_

_**The girl slowly stepped backwards, slowly. Oh what was her name? Umm, oh yeah! Bella. I quickly introduced myself, trying to sound like I wasn't going to hurt her.**_

"_**Hello, Bella, remember me? Victoria. I just wanted to let you know that I am not going to hurt you like James did, actually I'm just here to talk to you about something…"**_

_**Bella soon stopped stepping back and I knew that she was starting to trust me now. I started to step towards her but was soon stopped by a handsome figure standing in front of Bella. I would never get a chance now.**_

"_**Edward?" Bella cried, scared out of her skin. The figure nodded at her in reply. **_

"_**Oh Edward, your just in time…" I trailed off. I smiled as I watched carefully as everything went to plan. Edward was lost in the suspicious grin on Victoria's face. I knew he could tell what I was planning but he didn't know what I was going to do to achieve. **_

_**Laurent whacked into Edward, throwing him out of the way of Bella, which gave me a chance to pounce at her. My teeth came out, ready to dig into her neck, but before I got close, I was thrown off her. I looked back to see who had pushed me. It was another Cullen.**_

_**Then I watched as more and more of the Cullen's lined up behind the first one. I saw Alice pull Bella up and then hurry off with her, probably to hide her. **_

_**I was furious, my chance was now ruined.**_

_**E.P.O.V**_

_I threw Laurent off of me and then ran after Bella and Alice. I knew that the rest of my family would have already started fighting them. I ran all the way to Bella's truck and opened the door. _

_Alice was sat in the passenger seat. I quickly told her to go and help the rest of them. So she did what she was told straight away. Then I jumped into the passenger seat._

"_Are you ok?" I asked. I watched her carefully as she nodded. She stared at me. I knew a question was coming sooner or later._

"_I thought you moved on. Why didn't you let her do what she wanted, you know she can't do anything, I'm a vampire," Bella asked._

"_I have moved on, but I've gotten to attached to you since I saw you this morning in the parking lot. I know you're a vampire, but you still can't look after yourself, you have human qualities, and plus, I don't want you dead…"_

_She stared at me. Her eyes moving to my every movement._

"_Do you still have feelings for me?" Bella asked, leaning closer._

"_Yes," I whispered, "but I don't want you back. I can't put you under any danger again…"_

"_Your putting Elsie under danger then if your with her," she explained, I knew she was tearing up inside._

"_You don't understand, Bells," I said._

"_Whatever! Just get out of my truck! If you don't want me, leave me alone! Go!" Bella yelled at me. I shook my head._

"_I can't," I stuttered, reluctantly._

"_I don't care if you can or can't! Get out of here! You don't want me! You want that Elsie! You put me in danger and not her! Just goes to show you loved her better! Get out my truck!" Bella cried, pushing me towards the door. I shook my head again, I wanted to leave but I had already grown too attached. _

"_Get out!" Bella wailed at her loudest._

_I finally gave up and shuffled out of her truck and slammed the door shut. I heard her quickly drive away. I knew I had made an mistake. I had hurt the girl I had feeling for most._


	6. Worst Nightmare

**:P**

**A.P.O.V**** (Alice)**

I waited impatiently for Edward to come back. I got comfortable in my seat of the house.

I knew Edward was with Bella because of the incident with Laurent and Victoria. I hoped that he would come back with her, I really missed her, she was my best friend! I thought about how much I wanted him to appear with her. I liked Bella more than that Elsie. Bella was original, like every other girl. But Elsie, she was one snobby vampire.

She showed off to me about Edward when she obviously knew I already knew about it. I tried my best to show her that I'm his sister but she just thought we were friends. That is true, as we aren't sister and brother but we like people to think of us as relatives.

My heart thumped as I heard footsteps from the outside of the walls. Then it all happened so quickly.

Edward ran in, and darted straight up the stairs. I knew for an instant that something was wrong and because Bella wasn't with him. Edward had told me about him getting too attached again, and I felt for him. I felt the same pain, I was suffering from something almost as bad. I missed Bella too much.

**B.P.O.V**

I thought about what Edward had said in the car, about when he was talking about being too attached to me and that he had feelings for me. If he had feelings for me, why did he need Elsie?

I found an answer sooner than I thought, as I remember the figure Elsie had. She was cool and beautiful. I was just ordinary. But still, love isn't supposed to be about the looks, right?

The rain started to clamp on my window hard. It poured in through the open window wetting papers and school work. I quickly jumped up and closed it shut, then I looked at the remains of the wet paper.

Why? Why do I have to be treated like this? Bad luck everyday! I really couldn't take this anymore so I jumped onto my bed, and pulled the pillow over my head.

I drowned out everything on my mind, and then slowly, closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

***Dream***

I opened my eyes, slowly, as I found out where I was. I was in the Cullen's house.

What was I doing here? I haven't been here in years. I should be in my bed at my home. I sat up straight in bed to see Edward's face smiling at me. It was the same crooked smile that I loved. I smiled back at him, dazed.

Then it happened. The girl, Elsie, walked in through the door, taking small steps until she reached Edward and me. Edward stood up quickly and leaned in towards Elsie. Their lips touched and didn't pull away for some time.

I screamed as loud as ever to wake up again in my own bed.

***Awake***

My heart thumped wildly. I had even startled myself with my screaming. This was the worst nightmare I had had in nine years. Why did my worse nightmares have to start when he's back?


	7. Good News

_I__ am really happy because loads of people are adding my story to their favourite, oh I love you guys! You are awesome and I am glad that you like my first story. It's amazing how one day I have no clue what to do on fan fiction and then the next I have one amazing idea for fan fiction. _

_E.P.O.V_

_**I tried my best to put Bella out of my system but I just couldn't. Even with Elsie there, stood watching me, struggle, I couldn't. I thought of the best thing to do to get away from this, so I stood up and put my arms around Elsie.**_

_**She quickly pushed my arms off her. I gave her a confused look as she took a step back.**_

"_**What?" I asked. She shook her head.**_

"_**I think you know what…" she trailed off. I stared at her for a few minutes until I found out what she was talking about.**_

"_**Oh! No, Elsie. You think… No!" I cried.**_

"_**Yes! Are you two-timing me?!" Elsie yelled. I went quiet, as I thought about it.**_

_**I guess I was two-timing. I have feelings for Bella but not that much for Elsie. But still, I am not going out with Bella so I guess I kind of aren't two timing either.**_

_**A.P.O.V**_

_I quietly listened through the wall to the argument Edward and Elsie were having. It made me feel way better that he was arguing with the girl I hated._

_When I heard about the two-timing part and when Edward went quiet I got so happy! Was he actually going out with Bella? If he was, why didn't he tell me? _

_Oh, he might of thought that I would tell Elsie. _

_Then I heard the heart tearing news._

_He said no. But then he made into something about Bella._

_He said that he did have feelings for her but not as much feeling as he did for Elsie._

_Why can't he pick Bella over that vamp in there! I ran to my room, away from the door._

_**E.P.O.V**__** (Elsie)**_

"_Well why do you spend too much time with her?" I cried, sounding panicky._

"_You know what I said about getting too attached…" Edward reasoned._

"_Yes! Well you should be getting attached to me! Not that freaky ordinary!" I screamed._

"_I know…" Edward trailed off._

"_Well, why don't you go to her! I'm gone," I said, storming out of his room._

_I headed straight out through the front door of the Cullen's house, not caring about the eyes staring at me._

_**E.P.O.V**__** (Edward)**_

"_I don't want her…" I whispered, after she had left the house. "I want you."_

_Alice burst into my room to see me on my own. A huge smile crossed her face. _

_I was suspicious of her smile so I read her mind._

_Whoopee! Elsie's gone!_

I pushed her out of the way and ran downstairs, with loads of temper filling my body.

**A.P.O.V**

I really wanted to see Bella now, to tell her the good news about Elsie and Edward splitting up. So I ran at vampire speed to Bella's house but so I didn't have to knock I went in through her bedroom window. I knew she would be in there.

She was sat curled into a ball. You could see the pressure she was putting on herself. I sat down beside her and relieved her of that pain.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"Good news!" I smiled, it was kind of stupid for me to come round here when I haven't seen her in nine years, but she didn't seem to bring it up so I think it's ok. After she heard me announce why I was here, she turned round to face me.

"Elsie left Edward!" I squealed, quiet though so Charlie wouldn't hear. He obviously didn't know I was here. Bella's face was widened by a big smile.

"So, thanks for the news," Bella smiled.

"So do you want to come round?" I asked. I didn't give her chance to answer, because I already had threw her on my back and had headed to my house at vampire speed.

**B.P.O.V**

Before I knew it, I was stood in front of Edward in his room. I gave him a crooked smile and then glared at Alice. But I had to admit, I was kind of grateful she had done this.


	8. Just Take Me Back!

**E.P.O.V**

"Bella, what a surprise…" I murmured, glaring at Alice. I knew she had hated Elsie and wouldn't be able to resist the temptations of blabbing off about it to Bella.

Bella gave me a crooked smile, one that hurt me inside. It showed pain. Pain that had tore through her insides. I knew this was my problem.

"Hi, Edward, nice to be talking to you, after so long," Bella replied, awkwardly. How could it be nice to talk to me? How could it be nice to talk to the one who left you nine years ago and dreaded your return?

"Um, yeah," I sighed. What else could I say?

"I heard about you and Elsie, I'm so sorry!" Bella sounded, almost eager to say this. I could see why. I could tell that she wanted me back.

"Yeah, she's gone…" I trailed off, I wanted to cry but obviously I couldn't. I missed Elsie, even though it had hardly even been three minutes without her.

"So…" Bella said, taking a quick glance at Alice, who nodded and mouthed the words, she kept her mind on something different though because when I read it, all it was about was her and Bella messing together. That obviously had nothing to do with me. Bella turned back to me. She stared deep into my eyes. "Would you like to, um…"

"Umm?" I asked, I knew what was coming next.

"Want to go out sometime?" she asked, putting all her strength into asking me. Now I felt sorry for her.

"Um, yeah… Ok, tonight?" I replied, I knew she thought this was a date but she was wrong, this was just a friendly get-together and go-out. Hopefully, as long as I didn't mess anything up.

"Umm, ok! Shall we go now?!" she asked, her voice was so eager, I wasn't sure who I was talking to anymore.

"Ok…" I said, smiling. I didn't want to hurt her feelings by the way I said it so I made sure I sounded as happy as possible.

**B.P.O.V**

I sat down, quickly, hoping that tonight would go fine. I didn't know why he chose to go to a restaurant when we couldn't eat anyway. I'm sure we would try.

He shot my favourite crooked smile at me and said,

"Listen I do have feelings for you, but this is just a friendly get-together. We are not together, we'll never be, we're just not for each other," he explained. I shot him a frown.

"What do you mean? I'm a vampire, too. You should know that by now! I can't get hurt anymore," I cried, confused. What was the point of this if it weren't a real date.

"You can. Look at all the pain you've been through these nine years! You've been a vampire then but you were still hurt!" he said, trying to reason me out.

"That's because you left me! If I am with you then I will be just fine!" I assured him. He just shook his head, which really peed me off.

"No, you won't." Then he left it there. No more talking. For seconds that turned to minutes, then hours.

I couldn't stand this silence anymore, so I grabbed my raincoat off the back of the chair and walked away from him. I walked out the shop but he didn't seem to care.

When I finally got home, which seemed like ages, I walked to my loving bed where I could drown out everything.

I guess I was too late.

He was sat there, in his chair, in my room. Why was he here?

"Edward? If you don't want me then stay away and stop following me, please!" I whispered. He shook his head, and muttered something like, "you don't understand".

"If you are so attached you would take me back! So your obviously just frigging doing this to pee me off!" I cried, I tried to shove him to the window, to make him go home, but he wouldn't go.

"Listen, I am only saying this to make you go. Come back in the morning, but don't if you aren't going to leave," I gave up. I made a quick decision to get out the house before he came. Then he finally left. I knew he would.

I jumped into bed and slowly drifted asleep.

***Awake***

I awoke at 2:14 am, screaming as loud as ever. I could feel eyes on me so I screamed louder and louder. Then I felt the coldness of hands on my arms, holding me down and a pair of piercing lips touch my cheek, softly. Why was he here?!


	9. Complication

**B.P.O.V**

I felt a hand come over my mouth to stop me from screaming. I soon stopped when I found myself choking. I pushed him away, violently.

I tried to speak but he quickly put a finger to my mouth.

"I'm sorry," he cried. "I really do have feelings for you, but I just, have stronger feelings for Elsie..."

"Is that suppossed to make me feel better?! I thought I told you to stay away!" I whispered, agressively.

"I can't," Edward replied. "I know it's weird, but I can't live without you."

"You were fine living without me the past nine years! Actually you were fine REPLACING me the past nine years!" I screamed, trying not to be too loud. I thrown him off the bed and walked towards the window, pointing out towards the forest. "Go home. Now."

"I can't Bella," he murmered.

"Oh but I bet you want to! So get out! Your making things worse by coming back here! Just stay away! Is that a bit clearer than earlier? Well if it ain't then I may aswell spell it out for you or write it down! Now. Go," I said.

"Bella. Stop talking like that! Calm down!" he explained.

"How can I calm down?! You leave me for nine years, REPLACE me, I come back, and you can't stay away from me?! No! That ain't how it works!"

"I know... Just... Bella... Stop this! Stop being... Complicated!" Edward yelled.

"Me?! Being complicated?! No, no, no! Your being complicated! I tell you to stay away and you come running back to me at night! That's complicated!" I screamed at him.

"Bella... Calm yourself," he said, yet AGAIN.

"No! Listen to me! I want you to get out of my room, out of my house, out of my sight, OUT OF MY LIFE! All you do is ruin me! Get out!" I now felt great.

"Fine, Bella. Fine. I'll go. I'll do whatever, but the only thing I _can't _do, is stay out of your life. Bella Swan. I love you," Edward said. He jumped out the window, climbed down the tree, and ran back to his house.

"He loves me?! I thought he loved Elsie! Why is he so stupid and complicated and... Urgh!" I said, to myself. I lay down on my bed and stuffed my head under my pillow in frustration. Why did he have to be so confusing!


	10. Problem

**E.P.O.V**

I walked into the house, the lounge crowded with people. Alice, with a face filled with an eager expression, jumped up, which startled mostly everyone, but not me.

"Where have you been?" Alice demanded.

"Nowhere..." I replied, glancing round Alice, to stare at everyone who was sat around the small coffee table. I took notice of Elsie sat in a corner of the couch. Who invited her?

"Edward, where have you been, seriously?" Elsie asked.

"Nowh-" I was cut off by the front door flying open. All the eyes turned off me, and stared at the dripping wet figure walking in. I stared at the figure, as she ran over to me and hugged me, repeatedly saying sorry, over, and over. All heads tilted in confusion.

"Well, fine, I went to see Bella," I gave up, as Bella, who had ran through the door, had practically just given it out to everybody.

Elsie stood up and walked over to me, her eyes like daggers of fire.

"You, was at this... Whatever's, tonight? And what were you doing?!" Elsie said, face full of anger. She stood with all her weight on one leg, hands on hips, waiting for an answer. She stared Bella up and down, like she wanted to rip her beautiful long brownish-blackish hair out.

"All we did was talk, Elsie. Nothing more than that," I replied. I tried to push Bella away, but all she did was tug harder on me. Elsie didn't look convinced at all. She glared at me, with her piercing eyes, which startled me.

"Talk about... What?" Elsie demanded, shifting her weight onto her other leg. I then pushed Bella off me, harder than I should of. Bella looked scared, as if to say, Whats gone wrong? I glared at her.

"What?!" Bella yelled at him, "Why look at me like that?!" She went to stand with everyone else, as far away from me as possible. I still threw a angry glare her way, which set her off.

"What!! Will you stop glaring at me?! You come to my house, say you love me and then just automatically change?! What's that about?!"

Elsie turned to look at Bella, who was now slowly drying off. Then turned back to look at me.

"Edward. You. Told. That ugly, whatever. That. You love her?" Elsie asked, slowly.

Just then, Emmett stood up, and he didn't look very happy.

"Hey! Don't call my sister that!" he shouted to Elsie.

"Yeah! She has a name!" Alice wailed, right in Elsie's face. Elsie backed away from Alice. Making motions, as if to say they were crazy. I stood infront of Elsie,

"Don't! Stop this!" I said.

Bella went to stand next to Alice, standing up really straight.

"No! No no no nooooo!" Bella screamed, throwing me out the way of Elsie. "She's a vampire, she should be able to defend for herself!" I stared at Bella. What?!

"Be quiet! You, you, you.. Urgh! Just leave Edward alone! He doesn't love you anymore! He loves me!" Elsie squealed, then gave Bella a huge slap round the face. Then, before Bella could do anything back, Alice sprang into action.

"Don't you dare! Don't you ever touch Bella! Ever! You freak! You flippin' stupid, _WHATEVER," _Alice yelled at the top of her lungs, emphazising the word, whatever. Then she threw her hand out, and slapped her, so hard that it made a loud noise.

Carlisle and Esme looked at me, and then shot a disgusted look at eachother. They quickly made their way out of the room, making motions to me to come to the kitchen. I followed them, I'd do anything to get away from this disaster.

On my way out, I heard Jasper moaning, and then the voices of Emmett and Rosalie getting involved.

Carlisle and Esme sat down at the kitchen table, saving a seat for me, where I sat down and looked at both of them. Carlisle and Esme both opened their mouths to speak, but nothing came out. I knew what they were going to say, I could read it in their minds.

"Yes, I know," I sighed. Putting my head in my hands and moaning to myself.

"Edward, you can't have both of them, you need to pick, and you need to stop this fight!" Esme explained.

"I know, and I know who I love the most, and I will pick her..." I replied.

"Well, I think you better go and stop this fight, before Rosalie breaks a nail. Or Alice goes over the top," Carlisle said. So I stood up and made my way to the door.

I walked into the lounge and shouted at the top of all the comotion, "STOP! Everyone just stop!" At that second, everyone froze in their place, turning their head to stare at me. I looked around the room, at the chaos that _I _had caused. I had to make this right...

"Everyone, I'm sorry for this, I'm sorry, really, sorry. I need to sort this out. So, I can't keep swapping from one girl to another... So I pick..." I trailed off. All eyes on me.

**TO****BE****CONTINUED****NEXT****CHAPTER**


	11. Chosen

**Hey Sorry I haven't wrote in quite a long time, I've been quite busy, and I lost the chapter I actually wrote. Sorry to keep you all waiting I also got help from my amazing Best Friend Jess (check out her Fanfiction which is Miss Bella Cullen18) **

**Hey its Miss Bella Cullen18: There's quite a lot of POV Switching in this chapter hope you don't get to confused :S**

**Thank You Guys and Girls**

**xxxx**

**E.P.O.V**

I look around the room quickly, checking everyone's face. _If I say Elsie, everyone will go mad, and hate me. And if I say Bella, Elsie would be mad. She'd do something stupid and I wouldn't be able to live with myself. But it's my choice, right? _I thought to myself.

"I think I'll pick…" I announced, my whole body tensing.

I took a pause, I don't know how long for, but it must have been for a long time, because everyone was shouting me to hurry up and make my mind up.

"Sorry, I'm picking Elsie, sorry Bella."Elsie's face lit up with happiness. I watched Bella glare at Elsie, if looks could kill and if vampires could die then Elsie wouldn't . If I could read Bella's mind, I would. I know I hurt her. But she's strong and lived through my leaving before whereas Elsie has never been hurt and I couldn't do that to her.

**E.P.O.V**** [Elsie]**

My heart soared with joy as I ran up to Edward's open arms. He picked me, he really picked me. I turned back to look at Bella. 'Why are you still here.' I sneered.

'She's with me.' Alice butted in, she's always doing that, the stupid annoying Pixie will never have to see me again once me and Edward get married.

'Edward.' I wined into his chest. He didn't respond so I looked into his eyes and saw he was a little distracted looking at Alice, her trying to talk him out of picking me obviously. But he'll stay strong, well at least I hope he will.

**B.P.O.V **

I leant against Alice's Shoulder, I can't let _him _see me cry, I can't let _them_ see me cry.

Alice sighed heavily and ushered me up the stairs.

'Well at least your happy Edward, that's all that matters now, isn't it?' I had never heard Alice talk to him like that, I always thought she respected him the most out of her 'brothers' so my eyes started to well again with the thought I would be splitting his family up, turning them against each other, all because of me.

Once we got into Alice and Jasper's room I made it as far as to step in the door when I fell to the floor, Alice barely catching me in time.

'Alice I'm so sorry.' I whimpered before my breathing got jagged and I just crumbled through my walls.

'What do you have to be sorry for? He's the one who hurt you the obnoxious bas-' I cut her off

'It is all my fault. All of this is, If I hadn't of gone to the meadow that day I wouldn't of seen them and you could live your life fine again, without me.' I rushed, trying to even out my breathing.

'Bella, what on earth are you talking about, When Edward left we were all a mess including him he banned me from seeing into your future and the day you found him in the meadow was the day I was going to come back for you.' Alice rubbed my arm to soothe me but my breathing picked up more.

'Bella, look at this.' Alice sighed.

'What.' My voice was croaky and painfully scratchy, it hurt from all the crying.

'Look at you.' 'What about me?' I know I might look a little messed up curled on the floor and everything but could she blame me?

'You Can't let him do this to you.'

'Well Alice what else can I do?' I know I sounded a little agitated but I couldn't really act like everything was fine when inside I was near enough dead.

I Picked myself up off the floor.

'I need a drink. I'm going to the kitchen.' I stretched a bit and walked out the door as I went I passed a mirror, red puffy eyes, hair knotty, lips chapped, pale and blotchy and the permanent tear stains. I couldn't really blame he picked her over me, I'm a mess.

'Do you want me to come with you?' Alice picked herself off the floor as well.

'No ones downstairs so I guess I should be okay. Thanks.' I went down the stairs into the kitchen, No one was downstairs so I was lucky. I had just took a glass from the cabinet and had the tap running when I heard footsteps coming closer, I put the tap on full blast to fill my glass quicker as the water splashed all down the front of my t-shirt.

The footsteps stopped, I turned around to see Edward, wide eyed and speechless. The glass crashed to the floor, taking the contents with it.

The last thing was a pounding ache at the back of my head and an annoying beeping sound at the side of me.

'Bella should wake up any moment.' and just like the girl predicted my eyes fluttered open to be met with white walls and a doctor and a girl who had to be only 5ft 4.

'Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't see It and we didn't have enough time to catch you. I'm sorry.' The girl ran over to me in the bed and perched gracefully on the end of my bed.

'I'm sorry, but who are you?'

**Sneak peak at next chapter:**

'Edward she doesn't remember any of us at all.' My whole body went tense as I looked to Elsie

She grinned at me; 'Only a few miles to go until were in Canada.'


	12. Forget Me Not

**Okay, so some of you are getting confused about Bella, well she's half vampire, that's how I chose her to be, so if you get confused dont review it just PM me (PhysicPixie1998).  
Miss Bella Cullen18 + PhysicPixie1998  
x**

**BPOV**

'Bella, What do you mean who am I? I'm Alice.' The girl touched my hand, her ice-cold hand sent a shock through my body and her butterscotch eyes looked right into me and I felt a pang of familiarity.

'Who's Alice?' Her face scrunched up as if she was going to cry but couldn't.

'Alice Cullen, Edward's sister, you have to know Edward.' I felt another pang of pain and felt tears roll down my cheeks.

'Edward?' I whispered, why was I feeling this much pain over a name.

'Yeah, do you remember him?' Alice came closer to me, looking into my eyes when her face went blank and she stared right through me, that's when she collapsed onto the floor.

The Doctor was seeing to her straight away.

'What's wrong with her!' I was panicked, I know I had only been with her for ten minutes but for some reason it felt like I had known her for so much longer, like she was my sister, but surely I wouldn't forget someone as important as her. Alice started to shake on the floor then she growled – yeah that's right she _growled. _The doctor was whispering in a tone I couldn't hear but without another look Alice had ran out the room.

'What happened?' I asked the doctor still staring at where Alice had been on the floor.

'Just some bad news, that's all.' The doctor soothed then clicked a button on the side of the bed where everything blurred together into darkness.

**APOV**

I was going to kill that bitch, I would rip her up into so many pieces then burn her so slowly she would be begging me to end it. That Brat would ruin our family! I've seen it but I had to get to Edward before she did.

I ran as fast as I could to our house.

'EDWARD, EDWARD!' I crashed through the door taking no note of how Rosalie and Emmett where there all I cared about was Edward right now.

'EDWARD!' I ran up the stairs to his room and practically ripped the door of it's hinges.

'What do you want Alice?' He was sat on the bed flipping thorough CD's and Pictures of the Family.

'Like you don't already know, but when Elsie gets here I need you to break up with her.' He pounced off the bed.

'NO.' I knew he was going to say that but I had to do something, she was pure evil and would rip our family apart if we didn't separate them. Edward growled at my thoughts.

'Edward I don't care weather you want to or not you HAVE to, it's time to choose your family or HER.' By now Rosalie and Emmett had come to see what all the shouting was about and with them was _Elsie_, I was going to rip her head off but Edward stood and guarded her and Emmett held me back.

'Edward can I talk to you outside please?' Elsie's sick voice filled the air while Edward led them out to the garden.

**EPOV **

I led Elsie into the garden.

'So I heard that Bella has forgot you, _how ironic_?' my mouth must of dropped open and I was about to ask how but Elsie carried on 'We can get away just you and me, we can go to Canada.' My mind was buzzing around with different thoughts but the only thought I heard loud and clearly which was Alice.

'_Her or Us.'_


	13. Kiss And Tell

**Sorry this Chapter took so long but the next two chapters will be written by PysicPixie1998 and then it will go back to alternating! Check out my stories Miss Bella Cullen18 and I will be updating when you're gone and rising moon in the next week as I have a long weekend AHHH Bliss ****J**** So On with the chapter!!**

**x x x x**

**EPOV **

'_Her or Us'_

I looked painfully between both Elsie and my family as Alice lunged at me.

'HOW COULD YOU EDWARD!' Her screams broke my heart; to see my sister in so much pain I was almost regretting my decision, _almost_.

'If you're going Edward, leave.' Rosalie hissed at me. I grabbed Elsie's hand and ran through the garden to my car.

'_After everything…' _was the only thought I could hear while Alice sobbed violently on Jasper's shoulder.

'I will come back. I promised.' I whispered, knowing they could hear me.

'Don't.' Alice whispered back as I pulled out of the driveway, almost crushing Elsie's hand as I was causing my family pain.

'Are you sure you made the right choice?' she murmered her thoughts giving her bluff away near enough shouting '_of course he did, why would he think he didn't?' _

' I just have to make a pit stop first, stay in the car.' As I floored the Volvo as fast as I could to the hospital.

**BPOV **

'Hey, My name's Jacob, Jacob –' A tanned boy walked in, he was extremely tall roughly about 17 or 18 and had short hair with quite a cute face.

'Black?'

'Yeah, do you remember me?' He seemed happy at the thought.

'Sort of, I mean I know I know you and you're Billy's son.' His face dropped and he came closer to my bed at a cautious pace.

'Come on I'm not going to bite.' I tapped the space next to me but he sort of cringed back at my wording.

'Bella?' He came and sat next to me.

'Yeah?'

'Can I ask you something?' He seemed kind of nervous as he fiddled with his top.

'Shoot.'

'Well, do you remember anything, anything at all about him?'

'Him? Oh I'm guessing you mean Edward?'

'So you do remember him?' He seemed worried about something.

'Not really, Alice told me, he's her brother.' He seemed to relax a lot and looked at me.

'Do you remember we were friends?'

'I do now.' I giggled as he looked into my eyes intensely.

He sat closer to me as I ceased my giggling. He leaned closer to me and my eyes fluttered closed as our lips met. I reopened my eyes to see the most beautiful boy standing by the window with his eyes closed and pinching the bridge of his nose, he looked 'in pain' and it hurt me in side. As he ran his fingers through his tousled bronze hair, his eyes opened piercing me, like he knew me, like really knew me almost more than I knew about my self. I pushed Jacob back a bit politely and edged a bit around the bed but made sure it didn't look like rejection and then I looked back to the window where the boy still stood and had his eyes still content on me and then everything clicked.

'Edward?' I choked, almost unable to form the name, while this Adonis stood in near enough touching distance.

Jacob span around to face the window and then he stood defensively in front of my bed.

'He won't hurt me.' Jacob looked at me unsure but never actually took his eyes of Edward.

'How do you know? He did before.' Edward pinched the bridge of his nose once more like Jacob's words were cutting him deep.

'What do you mean before?' I looked between Edward and Jacob, they looked like they were having a silent conversation.

'What do you mean hurt me before?' I tugged on Jacob's t-shirt.

'There's a lot of things I have done that I'm not proud of.' He answered my question but his answer didn't seem like it was directed at me. His velvet voice was so calming but then in my head I could see like a film clip of a memory.

**-Memory-**

'_Bella, I'm going to make the pain go away.' Edward whispered in my ear as I clung onto him._

_I could feel pain all of my body almost like a burning sensation, ripping me from inside out until it subsided and instead turned to faintness and groggy as fluid was drained from me._

**-Memory-**

'Ballet studio?' Edward and Jacob's eyes shot to me.

'You remember that?' Edward's voice was almost shocked.

'Sort of, you said the burning would stop, that you would make it stop.' He cringed at the memory I must have triggered.

'Do you remember anymore?' I shook my head as his dropped to the floor, almost a look of disappointment flashed on his face.

'So why are you here?' Jacob glared and was rude to the point.

'I came to say Sorry and goodbye.'

'Goodbye?' Something inside me called this Da Ja Vu as pain over took me inside and I swallowed a lump that was caught in my throat.

'Running away, as always.' Jacob sniggered.

'I'm sorry.' He mouthed at me and fled without warning.

The emptiness feeling I had in me since I woke up reopened as I wrapped my arm round my chest.

'It's Okay. I'm here for you.' Jacob whispered softly, while kissing the top of my hair.


	14. The Jacob Drug Part 1

**PhysicPixie1998 is writing this chapter!**

**MissBellaCullen18 might adjust a few things though.**

**BPOV**

I sat up in the bed, holding tightly onto Jacob's hand. I looked at the window, picturing the Edward person there again. I knew that, somehow I knew him. But I wouldn't forget someone, would I?

I looked to Jacob, he looked somehow familiar, but I don't know how. Why do I feel so familiar with these strangers?

"Your really, really warm. Have you got a fever coming or something? Are you ok?" I asked, a bit worried.

"I'm fine, I'm always this warm," he replied, quickly taking his hand away from mine.

I laid down, thinking, why would Edward want to run away from me? Have I done something wrong? Does he hate me?

"What did you mean Edward's hurt me before? Who exactly is he?" I pictured him there 's face changed, he seemed to look like he was in pain. His hands tensed, and he crinkled his nose in disgust.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing, just, bad memory," he quickly responded, changing his expression.

"So, answer my questions."

"Edward, Edward Cullen," Jacob choked out, his expression yet again changing at the name.

"I know his name, I mean like, who is he, how do I know him? How did he hurt me?"

"He's a dirty bloodsucker," Jacob spat.

"I'm guessing you two didn't get along then?"

"Not really, he is filth and you don't need him."

"So what has he done to hurt me?"

"He chose the other filthy bloodsucker over you. But you don't need him, I'm here for you," Jacob smiled, taking my hand again. I looked into his eyes. His smile brightened my day. I suddenly felt the panging of pain go away as I looked further into his eyes.

"Who?" I wondered.

"Elsie."

"Oh, what happened?"

"He messed you about, he loved you, but he went for Elsie."

"He loved me? What?"

"You was kind of like boyfriend, girlfriend," Jacob choked. I could tell he didn't seem happy of that.

"No, I wouldn't forget my own boyfriend, that's horrible. I wouldn't forget someone as close as that." Jacob smiled, not attempting on replying in any way. I leaned forward, and gently kissed him on the cheek.

The doctor came into the room, a folder of paper in his hand.

"So, Bella, you've had a nasty bump to the head, but that should just go away like any normal injury, you might start remembering stuff slowly, but I'm not promising anything," he explained.

"Ok." I nodded my head.

"So, as far as I know, your ok to go."

I smiled and thanked him, jumping out of the hospital bed. My head pounded, and then I soon turned dizzy. I sat back down onto the bed, trying to regain control.

"Take it easy, Bells." I looked up at the doctor, nodding. I tried yet again to stand up, this time with success.

I walked through the hospital with Jacob by my side the whole time, and exited through the reception took me to his car, his arm around my shoulder.

I looked up to him, smiling. He opened the car door for me, and I stepped into the passenger seat.

I looked around his car, I was amazed at how good it looked, then I looked at Jacob, as he sat down in the driver's seat.

"How old are you?" I asked, looking around his car.

"18," he replied.

"Oh, so am I, well at least I think I am, am I?"

"Yes, Bells. Your 18." His face creased with laughter.

"Oh," I smiled giggling as well.

Jacob started up the engine and drove us both away from the hospital to drive me back home.

**JPOV**** (Jacob)**

Edward was gone, Bella couldn't remember him. This is all I could of ever dreamed of. I could finally make a move on Bella.


	15. The Jacob Drug Part 2

_**Hey people Miss Bella Cullen18 here PEOPLES GO READ MY STORY AND REVIEW PLEAAAAAAASEE! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOUR GONE!!!! So thank you for all your reviews and please keep reviewing because we both love it! 3 **_

_**Thank You **_

_**~ x ~ x~ x ~ x ~**_

**The Jacob Drug Part 2 **

**BPOV **

Over the last few days Jacob has been around me from the minute I woke up to the second I closed my eyes then having to go home to Billy to repeat all over again and every time he came I couldn't help but keep the smile thick on my face as I knew he fit into mine and Charlie's little family perfectly.

'Jake.' I whined.

'What your highness?' he joked.

'Please turn the TV over, I've lost the remote.' Which was stuck down the side of the sofa behind my back I just couldn't be bothered to move, I was to comfy.

He flicked it over to Disney Cine+1 where Monsters. Inc was playing.

'Stop.' I laughed.

'Anything else you want princess, maybe a foot massage or a drink?' He laughed back, his eyes shining brightly.

'Err I will take you up on the drink offer please.' I smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

I nestled into the couch and settled down to watch the rest of the movie. It had just gotten to the bit where Sully finds Boo when I caught a shadow at the side of my eye that made my heart beat faster and faster but it was just a shadow, I had been seeing it all week.

**EPOV **

'Elsie, I will come back I promise I just need to be on my own for a bit.'

'Promise?' Elsie held her little finger out.

'Promise.' and I wrapped my little finger around hers.

I went back to the hospital to see Bella had been checked out so I tried the first place I could which was her house and she was sat on her sofa so I was going to talk to her when Jacob came downstairs.

'Bella, you're awake.' He smiled and went to hug her I felt sick that he had his dirty dog hands on her.

I had been following her for the past week, stalkerish I know but I can't just leave her with him, even if she doesn't remember me. He's got to leave her sometime especially once she goes back to school which is just a matter of time. I could not let any harm come to her.

Jacob had gone to get her a drink and she was curled up on the sofa watching some kind of Disney movie like Alice would.

_Maybe I should tell her now or I should tell her next weekend at the BBQ, Now, BBQ? Now, BBQ? _

_Now …… _

_BBQ……_

_BBQ. I will tell her how I feel then._

Jacob's thoughts turned to images of him and Bella then I could no longer watch. I had to get her to remember me by next weekend and I'm running out of time.

**BPOV **

'Thanks Jake.' I took a sip of lemonade.

'Err Bella do you wanna be my plus one at the La Push BBQ next weekend?' I mentally ran through my schedule. Empty.

'Sure, I wouldn't miss it.' Jakes smile made me smile like when he's happy, I'm happy, He's like a drug if I'm upset or lonely then Jake will come and make me feel better.

He's my Jacob Drug.


	16. BBQ

I'm SOOOOOO Sorry right now and I'm probably the worst person in the world right now by not sending PysicPixie1998 my chapter sooner!!

_**But here it is!!! **_

_**DAAAAA DAAHHH!!!**_

Nine Years Later Chapter 16 – BBQ

**BPOV**

I was awoken by Jake jumping on my bed, I shot up.

'Sorry, didn't mean to wake you.' He grinned.

I checked the clock. 'JAKE It's only 10am, Why wake me up?' I groaned.

'I wanted to spend the day with you.' I blushed and ducked my head.

'Well get out.' I pointed to the door and he pushed his bottom lip out.

'Unless you want to see me get changed then…' I saw a cheeky glint in his eyes.

'I wouldn't mind that.' I blushed deeper red.

'I would, now out.' I pointed back to the door as he grumbled something and left the room.

I was just about done getting ready when it felt stuffy in my room so I went to open the window, I heard the soft _click _as the latch came undone, it felt strange I had had the window closed and somehow I felt familiarity of opening the window but I never felt I'd closed it before.

I spun around to grab a jumper to pull on when I thought I found it under my bed, _that's weird._ I thought.

I leant down to pick up the jumper but as I pulled it seemed stuck to some trousers, I pulled them out it was like they were fused together. _Wow. _I tugged at the jumper and a strong wooden scent covered me.

_**~ * Flashback * ~**_

'_Come take a walk with me.' A hand held mine._

'_Bella, I love you.' A familiar voice soothed me._

_Images flashed before me, A red van, a white house with a lot of flowers, A meadow that grew a lot of pretty flowers, a Silver Volvo then the last one of the wood by my house._

_**~ * Flashback * ~**_

I sat on the floor, Jake's arms around me rocking back and forth.

I stared around me.

'Jake, why did you close the window?' He looked around then avoided my eyes.

'It was getting cold.' He decided.

'Okay.' I rubbed my eyes, I felt the tears I looked up at Jake confused, my mind was foggy all the time now and if you asked me what had happened up to 2 months ago, I couldn't of told you. It was like a wall. Blocking me.

'Bella are you okay?' Jake looked into my eyes.

'I think.' I murmered back.

Jake pulled me up onto my feet but I clung onto that jumper like it was a lifeline.

Jake looked at me confused and shook his head almost disapproving.

I pulled on the jumper and headed downstairs, Jake in tow.

Charlie's eyes widened as I walked downstairs, I looked towards Jake and he was telling my dad something through his eyes, I hate been out of the loop but I decided to ignore it and sat myself at the table to look at pancakes. I looked towards Charlie.

'You made these?' He nodded and I took a large bite and smiled.

'I didn't know you could cook like this.'

'I got Jacob's help.' Charlie smiled, he was so fond of his best friends son and treated him so much like a son it made me smile when they were together.

When I had finished eating I washed up for Charlie.

'So what do you want to do for the next six and a half hours?' Jake laughed.

'Err well we could go to the cinema?' Jake nodded and smiled again.

'What do you want to go see?' I ran through the movies in my head, Eclipse wouldn't be out for another 64 days and the only really others were…

'Okay so it's out of Dear John, Whip it and The Last Song.' he made faces at my choices.

'I've got WALLE on DVD.' I moaned. His face lit up and made me laugh.

'To say your 18, your immature.'

Somewhere between the bit where humans are flying round in hover chairs and the credits I fell asleep and awoke to Charlie glaring at the TV with Jake trying to hold me still while my father bounced around on the sofa.

'Three, two, Seattle maybe I should go get Billy's bet now.' Charlie groaned.

I stretched, nearly hitting Jake in the face.

' Oops sorry.' I giggled. It was chilly so I shoved my hands into my pockets and I felt a piece of paper. I pulled it out. I unfolded it, it was the Edward person and I saw earlier, we looked close, very close and we were smiling looking into each others eyes. A pang in my heart started until it got bigger to my chest and I carried on looking at the photo as if I knew I would look away and it would be gone.

I felt a tear drop from my cheek to the photo and I gasped. Jake looked down at me and nearly had a heart attack.

'Bella, where did you find that! ?'

'In my pocket.' I whispered.

'Bella, Bella, are you okay?' I pointed to the photo.

'That's Edward?' I felt Jake nod against me.

'When was it taken?' I croaked.

'Probably your 18th birthday. Knowing the Cullen's.' I shook a little harder.

Jake took my hand.

'I think we should go to Emily's, it will help you clear your head.' I nodded robotically and followed him to the car still gazing at the photo.

We were right near La Push, almost at the border when Jake's brakes squealed to a stop. It shocked me to tear my eyes from the photo.

'Jake?' I rested my hand on his, as he started to shake.

'Bella, I need to get out of here, stay in the car. Promise me you'll stay in the car?' He shook more violently now and I panicked. As I nodded he fled into the darkness, leaving me alone when a light figure came towards the car, I panicked more and tried to hide in the darkness.

'Don't be scared Bella.' A soothing voice called from the darkness.

'Edward?'


End file.
